


Breathe

by diduforget123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diduforget123/pseuds/diduforget123
Summary: Breathe in.Breathe out.





	Breathe

> _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  Smile.
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  Laugh.
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  Just get through the day.
> 
>   
>    
> _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  Don't let them know.
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  Wave to the camera.
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  Smile at the fans.
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  Just keep faking it.
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  Just wait until you're alone.
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  You can let all your feelings out when you're alone.
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  It's better to be alone.
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  No one can hurt you when you're alone.
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  No one is there to touch you.  
>    
>  No one is there to hurt you.
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  It's just you and me.
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe in._  
>    
> _Breathe in._  
>    
> _Breathe in._
> 
>   
>    
>  Nobody needs you.  
>    
>  So why would you need them?  
>    
>  You're just a burden.  
>    
>  It's better to handle this by yourself; all the alone time you get when you are like this is wonderful.  
>    
> _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> _Breathe in._  
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> _Breathe in._  
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> _Breathe in._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Breathe in._  
>                               -
> 
>   
>  The pain hurts.
> 
>   
>    
>  My chest hurts.
> 
>   
>    
>  I can't speak.
> 
>   
>    
>  I can't breathe.
> 
>   
>    
>  Every breath I take feels like I'm swallowing fire, burning my throat everytime I gasp for air.
> 
>   
>    
>  I ran so quickly.
> 
>   
>    
>  I came to the bathroom so quickly.
> 
>  
> 
> I messed up.
> 
>  
> 
> I made a mistake.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  I let it slip.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  The mask I had always worn: the mask that was always on, the mask that was held up with a tiny string, the mask that was falling apart, the mask that was gone.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  The mask is gone.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe in._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  I hate this.  
>    
>  I hate breathing.  
>    
>  I hate living.  
>    
>  I live to disappoint.  
>    
>  I live to annoy.  
>    
>  I know I'm cared about.  
>    
>  God, I know that.  
>    
>  I know I'm not alone.  
>    
>  I know I can get help.  
>    
>  I know I'll be alright.  
>    
>  I know.  
>    
>  I know.  
>    
>  I KNOW.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe out._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  I feel the tears beginning to fall down my face faster.  
>    
>  I know that the members will be in the dorm any second.  
>    
>  I know they know.  
>    
>  I know they saw it.  
>    
>  I know they are worried.  
>    
>  I hate that they are worried.  
>    
>  _I_ don't _want to be cared for._  
>    
>  _I_ don't _need someone's help._  
>    
>  _I_ _don't want to be alone._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe._  
>    
> _Breathe._  
>    
> _Breathe._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  The weight on my chest is so much to bear.  
>    
>  I don't want it anymore.  
>    
>  I don't want this anymore.  
>    
>  I don't want pain.  
>    
>  I don't want suffering.  
>    
>  I don't want to feel like this.  
>    
>  I don't want to be like this.  
>    
>  I hear the knocks. I hear the worry.  
>    
>  I know I'm okay.  
>    
>  I know I'll be okay.  
>    
>  I'm trying.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  I'm trying. I'm trying. Im trying. I'm trying.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  It's not easy.  
>    
>  Life like this, isn't easy.  
>    
>  We live in a world where imperfection is a birth right.  
>    
>  Something no one wants.  
>    
>  But something that someone always has.  
>    
>  I never asked for it.  
>    
>  Did anyone ever ask for it?  
>    
>  I know it happened for a reason but I hate it.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  I hate being a burden.  
>    
>  (I know I'm not a burden.)
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  I hate being looked down on.  
>    
>  (I know I'm not looked down on.)
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  I hate being left out.  
>    
>  (I know I'm not left out)
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  I just want to be okay.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  I just want to be normal.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  I just want to be free.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  I hear the door click.  
>    
>  I hear it open.  
>    
>  I can't see anything.  
>    
>  I can't feel anything.  
>    
>  I can hear.   
>    
>  I can see.  
>    
>  I see darkness.  
>    
>  I feel it envelop me.  
>    
>  I know I'm okay.  
>    
>  I know I'm alright.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Breathe._  
>  _Brea-_  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I was always taught to write down what I feel, when I feel it.  
> This is based off my own anxieties.


End file.
